Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 3
by Rafa008
Summary: Gibbs e Jenny tentam se acertar.


**Aqua, Jordin e Cascada 3**

**Autora: **Rafa008

**Casal: **Jenny/Gibbs

**Música: **What do you want from Me-Cascada

**Resumo: **Gibbs e Jenny tentam se acertar.

**O que você quer de mim?**

_Então aí está você  
De novo você está cercando tudo em volta  
Se você puder apenas toque-me agora  
Estranhos desde o passado  
_

O prédio do NCIS estava quase vazio pois aquela noite haveria uma festa beneficiente onde todos os agentes e funcionarios foram convidados. Era Dezembro e a neve cobria as ruas e parte das janelas. Os unicos que continuavam ali, eram o agente especial Gibbs e sua equipe que haviam acabado de resolver mais um caso naquela tarde. Ziva, que estava em sua mesa, pegava uma bolsa de viagem pesada que estava no chão e ao olhar para cima, deparou-se com os olhos verdes e curiosos de Tony. Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Algum problema, Tony?"

O moreno deu um sorrisinho, adorando o efeito que o sotaque dela dava.

"Não Zee-vah..." Ele disse, lhe chamando pelo apelido. "Só estava me perguntando o que tem dentro da bolsa?"

Ziva sorriu misteriosamente, levantando-se da cadeira e colocando a alça da bolsa nos ombros.

"É para a festa, esqueceu? Vou me arrumar com a Abby no laboratório dela."

Ela foi caminhando em direção ao elevador e Tony a seguiu, esfregando as mãos ansiosamente, sorrindo. Ela se encostou ao lado da porta e Tony ficou a sua frente, com o rosto bem próximo, seus rostos quase se tocando.

"Ótimo, vou me arrumar com vocês!" Ele disse, sorrindo.

Ziva lhe deu um beliscão na bochecha e riu ao entrar no elevador.

"Desculpe Tony, nós vamos fazer uma reunião só para garotas. Mas o McGee esta te esperando com o Palmer lá na sala de autópsias."

"Vamos lá Ziva, não seja tão má!"

Ela piscou para ele e disse, momentos antes do elevador se fechar:

"Espere para me ver, vai valer a pena." Disse ela, com a voz sugetiva.

Tony se virou, pensando em ir mesmo se arrumar com Palmer e McGee quando viu seu chefe, já arrumado em um terno bonito e parecendo frustrado. Ele sempre odiou esses eventos.

"Ei chefe." Chamou Tony, sorrindo. "A diretora é mesmo bem persuasiva para conseguiur te fazer vestir um terno e ir para esse evento."

Ao ver o olhar azul como gelo em sua direção ele logo se calou, indo pegar a bolsa com sua roupa.

"A diretora já saiu?" Perguntou Gibbs, sério.

"Não. Acho que ela deve estar em sua sala."

Gibbs deu meia volta e foi para as escadas e Tony deu um sorrisinho.

Cynthia já havia saido e então Gibbs entrou direto e abriu a porta da sala da diretora, fechando-a com força atrás. Jenny terminava de retocar a maquiagem e Gibbs prendeu a respiração por um minuto, tentando não mostrar o quanto ela o afetava. Ela usava um longo vestido branco e rendado, de mangas compridas e seus cabelos estavam soltos e macios, um pouco abaixo dos ombros, a franja de lado. Tinha os olhos com uma maquiagem clara, mas os labios em vermelho e seu perfume parecia preencher toda a sala. Ela guardou o estojo e tirou os oculos e o olhou , surpresa.

"O que você esta fazendo aqui? Já não deveria estar a caminho da festa?"

Ela deu meia volta e parou na frente dele, seus salto-alto lhe deixando na altura do queixo dele. Os olhos verdes o observaram dos sapatos pretos, ao terno e seus olhos zuis que estavam indecifraveis.

"Vou te acompanhar." Ele disse, sério.

Ela ergueu uma sombrancelha bem delineada para ele, curiosa e incredula.

"O Ducky vai me acompanhar."

Ele suspirou, seus olhos mostrando irritação e ele a prensou entre a mesa e ele, olhando fundo nos olhos verdes que pareciam não se intimidar.

"Não, não vai, já falei com ele. Eu vou, nós precisamos conversar e você sabe disso." Disse Gibbs, de forma firme.

Ela balançou a cabeça, lembrando que essas foram suas palavras há quase dois meses atrás, quando ela viajara para Rota. Uma mexa de cabelo ruivo caiu por seu pescoço e Gibbs a afastou, sua mão roçando de leve em seu pescoço nú, causando um arrepio na ruiva.

_Não hesite  
Agora estamos parados frente a frente  
Como se fosse o único lugar  
Você gostaria de pegar minha mão?_

"Agora você quer conversar? Depois de ter me ignorado por quase um mês, desde que voltei de Rota?" Perguntou Jenny, incrédula.

Gibbs sorriu ironicamente, se aproximando mais um pouco, suas pernas roçando nas dela, por cima do tecido branco do vestido. Ela arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas depois os estreitou.

"Eu não sei o que você quer de mim. Desde que voltei, você me cercava aqui nos corredores do NCIS. E depois, me ignorava, indo trabalhar no seu barco." Respondeu ela, irritada.

Jenny se desvincilhou dele, indo de braços cruzados até o sofá e sentando-se, afastando a fraja delicadamente de seus olhos e o encarando.

"Você não me ligou quando você voltou para DC. Entendo que devias estar cansada. Mas nos dias seguintes, você parecia me evitar no elevador, e quase sempre estava acompanhada de alguem quando eu ia entergar os relatórios." Ele respondeu, com a voz dura.

"No momento em que pus o pés em DC, a SecNav já estava me ligando e marcando reuniões. A semana foi agitada e eu sei que acabei, bem... Sendo um pouco rude com você." Disse ela, cansada.

Ela enterrou o rosto entre as mãos, soltando um longo suspiro.

"Jethro, tem algo que eu preciso te contar."

"Eu já sei." Ele respondeu, sério.

Ela levantou a cabeça e o olhou chocada.

"Como?"

Ele caminhou até ela e a puxou delicadamente pelos braços e a deixando de pé, enquanto se abaixava devagar, até ficar na altura da barriga dela, tocando-a delicadamente, antes de beijar o local, sob o vestido. Jenny fechou os olhos, sentindo o toque e o beijo, um pequeno sorriso escapando por seus labios. Gibbs olhou para cima, procurando seu olhar.

"Eu descobri hoje de manhã."

Houve uma pausa, e ele continuou com a mão sob a barriga, que ainda não mostrava sinais da garvidez.

"Hoje de manhã fui até sua casa, mas você já tinha saído. Foi quando eu encontrei o teste de gravides sob sua mesinha."

"Você andou me investigando, agente Gibbs?" Perguntou ela irritada.

"Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo." Respondeu Gibbs, se defendendo.

"Você podia ter me ligado." Disse Jenny, indignada.

Gibbs se levantou e colocou as mãos sob os ombros dela.

"Depois da primeira semana ruim, achei que deveria dar um tempo para você pensar, por isso que ao invés de te procurar, eu ia trabalhar no meu barco."

Jenny abriu a boca, mas a fechou, sem conseguir encontrar as palavras.

"Você achou que eu iria voltar atrás com relação a nós, não é, como você fez na Europa?" Perguntou ele, com um pequeno sorriso.

"Jethro, você não entende!" Exclamou ela, estressada.

"Então me explique."

_Apenas diga-me o que você deseja de mim  
Isso é o amor em seu primeiro estágio  
Diga-me por que, toda vez eu sinto seus olhos sobre mim  
_

"Foi quando eu estava para voltar para cá, que comecei a desconfiar que eu pudesse estar..." Ela fez uma pausa, com a voz tremula. "Gravida. Quando eu fiz o teste e deu positivo, assim que eu voltei, fiquei assustada. Eu, assustada!" Exclamou ela.

Gibbs paraceu surpreso. Jenny nunca se deixava assustar. Ele a olhou, pedindo mais explicações. Ela passou os dedos pelos labios.

"Não sabia como você iria reagir a noticia de um bebe, com a... morte da Kelly. Por isso estava te evitando, até saber como lidar com isso, não sabia nem se iriamos estar em um relacionamento quando eu voltasse!" Terminou Jenny, preocupada.

Gibbs a sentou no sofá e levantou seu queixo para encara-la.

"Foi por isso que prometemos que iriamos conversar. Eu sempre vou amar a Kelly e a Shannon." Ele disse, sério. "Mas..."

Jenny o olhou, tentando conter as lagrimas que se formavam em seu olhos. Gibbs passou o dedo delicadamente no canto de seu olho para não borrar a maquiagem.

"Mas eu tambem sempre vou te amar, Jennifer Shepard. E esse bebe que esta a caminho. Então, não me expulse." Pediu ele, com a voz sincera.

Jenny apenas sorriu, emocionada, enquanto Gibbs a beijava, sentando-se ao seu lado e a sentando em seus joelhos. Ela correu as mãos por seus ombros, por cima do ternó, enquanto ele a segurava com uma mão na cintura e levava a outra até sua perna, aprofundando o beijo. Quando seus labios se separaram, Jenny disse com a voz gentil:

"Não vou de expulsar Jethro."

"Que bom."

E então, quando seus labios se tocaram mais uma vez, as luzes do prédio se apagaram. Gibbs se levantou, trazendo Jenny com ele, um braço envolvendo ela protetoramente e o outro, no bolso, segurando sua arma.

"Que estranho. Por que as luzes de emergencia ainda não ligaram?" Perguntou Jenny, estranhando.

E então houve um grande estrondo, como se alguem tivesse jogado uma bomba e os vidros que haviam ali na sala se espatifaram ao mesmo tempo em que o pédio tremia. Gibbs se jogou no chão com Jenny, protegendo ela e sua barriga, enquanto a poeira os cobria.

"Você esta bem?" Perguntou Gibbs, preocupado.

Jenny, que estava em cima dele, confirmou com a cabeça.

"O que esta acontecendo?" Perguntou ela.

Gibbs tirou o celular do bolso e discou para o numero do Tony.

"DiNozzo, onde você esta?"

"Chefe, estou aqui na area de autópsias com o Ducky e o Jimmy. Acabaram de jogar bombas caseiras!"

"É, eu já notei." Respondeu ele, sarcastico. "Cade os outros? Estão todos bem?"

"Ninguem se machucou. A Ziva esta com a Abby e o McGee havia ido ver-las na hora da explosão. Quais são as instruções?" Perguntou o moreno.

Gibbs olhou para Jenny que estava em seus braços, ouvindo tudo e ela apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Quero todos no laboratório da Abby, até nos separarmos para pegar o responsavel antes que fuja!" Ordenou ele.

"Certo. Dez minutos."

Gibbs ajudou Jenny a se levantar, ciente de que ela carregava seu filho agora e se virou para ela.

"Você tem uma arma com você?"

Jenny sorriu de lado, levantando um lado do vestido até a metade da coxa, onde sua arma estava pendurada. Gibbs arqueou a sombrancelha de leve, tanto pela arma, quanto pela visão.

"Vamos." Disse ele, tentando não encarar-la muito.

Gibbs ia a frente, abrindo a porta da sala e vendo que estava tudo escuro, com poeira no ar, com objetos e alguns moveis no chão. O telefone de Gibbs e ele o etendeu.

"Chefe, peguei um dos suspeitos. O outro fujiu. Estamos na sala da Abby esperando para interrogar-lo." Disse Ziva.

"Certo Ziva."

Desceram as escadas até o saguão onde estavam as mesas da equipe de Gibbs e foram andando com cautela, até que Jenny o parou.

"O que foi Jenny?"

Jenny sorriu.

"Eu te amo."

Gibbs ficou surpreso e ela deu os ombros.

"Estou tentando estabelecer nossa relação, antes de termos que ir atras do nosso atacante. Nós não haviamos terminado aquela conversa antes."

Gibbs sorriu de lado, vendo-a morder o labio, contendo um sorriso.

"Essa não é uma boa hora." Ele disse.

Mas Gibbs a aproximou pelo pescoço e a beijou urgentemente.

_Diga-me o que você deseja de mim  
Você está louco o bastante para ver?  
É difícil cruzar a linha  
Venha cá agora, deixe-me livre  
_

"Eu te amo Jenny. Você e esse bebe. O que foi que você me perguntou mais cedo?"

"O que você queria de mim."

Ele escorregou sua mão até a dela, entrelaçando seus dedose deslizando sua boca até seu ouvido.

"Eu quero tudo. Corpo, alma, mente. Você como minha esposa, minha chefa." Ele disse com a voz séria e apaixonada.

"É uma proposta? Vou ser a número 5?" Perguntou Jenny, brincando.

Gibbs sacudiu a cabeça, afagando sua bochecha de leve, seus olhos brilhando no escuro.

"A permanente. Quando resolvermos esse caso, vou fazer a proposta direito."

Jenny sorriu emocionada.

"Que bom."

Eles se beijaram uma ultima vez, antes de irem para o laboratório de Abby.


End file.
